


A letter never sent.

by Cin_the_elf



Series: The letters. [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Letter, angst (I think)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cin_the_elf/pseuds/Cin_the_elf
Summary: A letter Hawke wrote to Fenris but never sent.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: The letters. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607182
Kudos: 2





	A letter never sent.

Dear Fenris, 

When you left I felt my heartbreak, I want to call you a cold-hearted son of a bitch but I can't, I wish I know why you left. Is it because I'm a mage? I'm hurt and confused, but I can't be angry not at you anyways. I can't help but wonder if I might have done something wrong that night, that maybe it was partly my fault it all became too much. The one thing I regret though is not telling you I love you I want to move on, but I can't yet anyway, and I don't think I'll be able to anytime soon. I wish you happiness Fenris, and may you find it even if it isn't with me.

-Circe Hawke. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, I romance Fenris with a lot of Hawke's someone send help.


End file.
